Renegade (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * The definition of the word "Renegade" is disloyal or relates to leaving one group and joining another. * Carnufico (Renegade's weapon) means execute in Latin. * Renegade's passive before 6.14.15 was Executioner, which makes Renegade damages enemies based on how low their health was. Executioner was replaced by Reaper's Mark ''(the current passive) due to players abusing Renegade's passive. Strategies * Where Renegade excels is in the ability to deal ''raw damage, (which means he's able to deal a specific amount of damage, or deal damage despite the amount of the enemy's defense). Because of this, Renegade is mostly effective on killing tanks due to their lack of mobility and their defense is useless against a Renegade in battle. Also, due to renegade deal a set of damage with Execution, it does not really matter if you have 0 base damage or 300% base damage. You will only deal the same amount of damage so use this to your advantage Also it does not matter what their defense is. * DO NOT ENGAGE WHILE INVISIBLE AS RENEGADE, your defense drops alot when using invisibility, and there is a good chance the enemy will hit you just by spamming their click combo while spinning around. * A stunned Renegade is a dead one while invisible; try not to get hit by Barbarian's Pain Bringer, Bash, or Cataclysm. The same tip applies for Mechanic's space laser. * While invisible, marked foes nearby will have the stacks added upon them. Once at the full mark, it will stop stacking and stay that amount until they are damaged once more, and at that point it is set back to 0. Knowing this, you can use it to ensure a double damage attack can be possible with ease. * What quite a few people don't know or remember, is that the second layer of Reaper's Mark allows all attacks from a renegade to ignore defense of the marked foe. While fighting Siegmund, use Gash to ignore damage on the first layer, then use the click combo for the second layer, but watch the stacking, as you can also land a double damaged attack, which is very helpful if you use Terror or Trauma. * If you need to run, land your Terror than use your Invisibility. * A good way to deal huge amounts of damage is to get Reaper's Mark's bar full, then use Terror. This can be done with Execution, but make sure the bar is one away from being full because the initial use of the move fills up the bar as well. * Aside from using Invisibility to catch up and simply charging at your opponent, Trauma can also be used to engage enemies at a distance. It is an AoE effect that pulls your opponents to you, saving you the trouble of trying to get to them. Not to mention that it applies your passive onto your enemies if they are hit, allowing you to process your passive much faster by either applied damage or the passive-boosting effect of Invisibility. Also, if you do it while invisible, you get an advantage as you will debuff your enemies' walkspeed by 20% for 6 seconds. You can also follow up with Gash after pulling your enemy in with Trauma if you have the mana (55 mana altogether, which is ''HALF ''of your mana assuming if you're at full mana). * Using Trauma while invisible and then using Terror will deal an effective 300 damage and lower their speed by 40% while staying safe from close-range enemies. However, use this combo sparingly, as the combination of these attacks cost 40 mana. * It is not recommended that a Renegade should use its V when its opponent's health is more than 300. While it deals 190-210 raw damage, 400 raw damage if full stack of its passive, the animation carried out is too long and it makes Renegade an easy target as it is stationary until the animation finishes. Because of this, its V should be much more used akin to its namesake, that is, to execute troublesome opponents with 300 or less HP that you think would dearly cost you the match should their life be prolonged. * When your opponent has multiple stacks on them, turn invisible and kite them until their Reaper's Mark is at max. Then use Trauma or Terror. Using this technique will ensure you get the maximum amount of damage possible with either move. (You should only use this technique if you are sure you have plenty of space, as one hit will expose your location and possibly cost you the match.) * Renegades click combo can perfectly stack an enemy. * Z is a great move to use once the enemy has a full stack, as it can do 200 damage ontop of the movement debuff. If the enemy is running, you can go invisible to chase and slowly stack up the enemy, then use Z to ensure that they wont escape. Weaknesses * You can easily kill a Renegade using AoE attacks or attacks that lead to Renegade himself, as most Renegade users think it is a good idea to fight whilst invisible, ignoring the fact that it reduces defense by 20% * Renegade relies too much on Invisibility, because Renegade relies on ambush to kill enemies and foes. Try to drain Renegade's invisibility, or overall make Renegade forced to not use Invisibility itself, either physically or mentally (making the Renegade think it's a bad time to use Invisibility). * If there is anything that can equal or outmatch Renegade's mobility, Renegade will absolutely suffer, as Renegade cannot run away easily using Invisibility. * Ranged attacks will be effective against a visible Renegade, but take note it'll be hard to aim at Renegade when the user is using Invisibility. * Certain status ailments, such as Anubis's Egyptian Curse, will mark where Renegade is (despite using Invisibility). * Tempus is one of the classes that can catch up to Renegade and Time Crack will hit him if you got it ready. * Renegade's V, Execution, has quite the long "recovery" period that will render a Renegade stationary and be unable to attack for some seconds after the deadly cut. Execution also has a very short range for an AOE attack, which means that escape from a certain death can be easily done. Knowing this, one should try to get the Renegade to miss its V, wasting it and so that more damage will be dealt to the Renegade to turn the tides in the battle. Category:Alpha Rushers Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes